


November Oneshots

by annacec



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Doppelganger, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kara has nice arms, Kara likes science, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena in a Bellatrix costume because reasons, Outside Perspectives, Saskia would eat Kara for breakfast, Twitter, lena is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec
Summary: -Fluffy Halloween themed reveal. Lena realizes Kara isn't dressed as Supergirl - she is Supergirl.-How is it possible for Kara to eat so much? From the perspectives of those who sell/deliver to her.-Lena and Kara are best friends. Just friends. Lena always reminds herself of this, stops herself from acting. What will finally break her self-control?-Someone pretends to be Supergirl on Twitter-Cat makes a discovery of something Kara has been hiding-Saskia de Merindol visits National City and meets Kara Danvers





	1. Trick or Treat

Kara Danvers loved Halloween.

You would think with her secret identity that she would be tired of dressing up as someone else, but nothing could get in the way of her love for the holiday. She was _that_ person, the token fall loving friend in a friend group who loved everything pumpkin spice flavored and went out of their way to step on particularly crunchy looking leaves. It helped that her super hearing made stepping on them all the more satisfying.

When Kara was 13 and had just landed on the Earth the traditions of the human race were confusing and foreign to her as a whole, and her lack of knowledge on how to fit in immediately set her apart from her peers. Her first Halloween came a few months after her pod landed, and she remembers it as one of the first times she felt like she truly fit in. By donning a ghost costume made of an old sheet, she was able to completely hide her identity for the night and follow along with a group of younger kids, just another kid in a costume begging for candy. She wasn’t Kara, the weird foreign kid, that night. She was just another trick or treater.

It also helped that Halloween was one of the only days it was socially acceptable to gorge oneself on as many sweets as possible and no one questioned her near constant consumption of an inhuman amount of candy.

Every year Kara started planning for Halloween months in advance, designing a new costume for herself and prompting her friends to come up with their own. She had an annual Halloween party during the week’s game night at her apartment with costumes, spooky foods, fun games and, of course, candy prizes.

This year Kara was dressing up as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. She was a bit limited in her costume choices nowadays, unable to wear anything that involved taking off her glasses in combination with her hair down, unless she had a mask or something else hiding her face. She also couldn’t wear anything too similar to the suit or too superhero like, as she couldn’t risk looking too much like Supergirl and having someone make the connection. Of course, most of her friends coming to game night, save Lena, knew her secret identity, but she was planning on wearing her costume all day long, even at work, so she had to be careful.

Luna was perfect for a costume – she switched out her real glasses for a pair of strange looking pink ones, her super sight making her unbothered by the fact that they actually hindered her vision. Her blond hair was left in its natural curls and tied into a loose side pony with a whimsical scrunchy that Kara felt fit the aesthetic. The white button up and Ravenclaw tie perfectly hid her supersuit that she was wearing underneath, and her black skirt, knee high socks and robe finished off the outfit perfectly.

Kara was elated as she bounced into Catco on Halloween morning and Greg the security guard greeted her by saying, ‘Happy Halloween, Miss Lovegood’. It was going to be a good day.

It was not a good day. Both the human and alien citizens of National City seemed to make it their goal to cause as much chaos as possible. She supposed she should have expected a busier day than usual, but this was bordering on ridiculous. She had barely been able to spend more than a few minutes at Catco all day, it seemed every time she settled down at her desk to rustle through her large pumpkin bucket of candy she got another summons through her coms that Supergirls’ help was needed. The volume of candy in her pumpkin dropped steadily each time she returned and Kara mourned the loss of each and every piece she wasn’t able to eat.

By the time she made it home to her apartment she collapsed into her bed, letting her bag and her Luna costume drop to the floor in her haste to bury her head into her pillow. She groaned into the softness. Her friends would be coming over soon, but Kara was exhausted. Surely she could take just a short nap, she’d hear them when they started to arrive and could get everything set up in a jiffy. All the food was already prepared, she just had to put things in bowls and pull a few things from the fridge. Yes, she deserved a nap, just a few minutes. Since it would be so short she didn’t even bother changing out of her suit.

She awoke to a feeling of being watched and the rhythm of a very familiar heartbeat. Confused and disoriented after her nap, Kara sat up in bed to see Lena standing in her doorway, looking down at her phone with a small smile on her face. She furrowed her brow seeing Lena’s costume, until she figured out who she was meant to be and grinned broadly. It was very creative.

Lena was dressed in a black dress with lace sleeves and a tight bodice that made it very hard for Kara to not spend too much time looking at her chest. Her hair was curled and styled to fall wildly around her face and tumble down her back. It wasn’t very telling until Kara noticed that her sleeves were pushed up to reveal a very realistic looking Dark Mark on her left forearm and a famously curved wand gripped tightly in her right hand.

‘Lena? Is it already 6:30?’

Kara was still rumpled from sleep and in her distraction at Lena’s costume completely forgot she was wearing her suit and wasn’t wearing her glasses.

‘I’m a bit early. Kara, what happened to being Luna? I thought we were going with the Harry Potter theme together? Why are you dressed as Supergirl?’

Lena looked up from her phone at the end of her sentence and her jaw dropped at she took in Kara’s appearance fully, not just her back lying face down in bed.

‘You’re Supergirl?!’

Kara froze and then looked down at herself, her cheeks rapidly turning red. This was decidedly not how she was planning on revealing herself to Lena. She pasted on an apologetic smile and readied herself for all the explanations and apologies. But first...

‘Trick or treat?’


	2. Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for mentions of an eating disorder.

National City is big and diverse and exciting, and when Kara first moved there she never ate at the same restaurant more than once in a row, wanting to try every single pizza parlor and chinese restauraunt, because ‘_Alex, look! This one’s website says they put a 5 cheese blend inside the crust!’. _Sometimes she would even go to multiple places in one night, especially when they were eating out, as it just wasn’t possible to consume enough calories to sustain her metabolism in one sitting without revealing that there was something not quite human about her appetite and eating abilities.

After the first few months, Kara found her favorite places and fell into her routines. She found a local pizza place that she liked and the chinese place just down the street made great potstickers and so those became her go to’s. Instead of eating at the restaurant, Kara would order takeout or delivery so that she could eat her dinner watching the latest Netflix show without having to worry about calling attention to herself. She didn’t have a car, and even though she could physically carry just about as many bags as she wanted, acting human limited her to four or five, which made her need to go grocery shopping at least 2 to 3 times a week. She got to know the cashiers at the local Costco quite well. When Karastarted working at Catco and discovered Noonan’s coffee and sticky buns, it wasn’t long until she was there often enough that all of their regular barista’s knew Kara by name.

Kara loved her food and all of her friends that made it and sold it, and they loved Kara back, either because of her personality or just her steady business. But what she never thought about was what they thought of her, especially after she became Supergirl and her increased power usage led to her having to almost double her daily calorie intake.

Jake, the pizza guy, thought he was delivering to a party the first time he carried up 10 pizzas to Kara’s apartment. When it was quiet and only she answered the door he shrugged it off, assuming that she had friends coming over later. He brought the same order the week after, and still it was only Kara answering the door, no signs of a party. The next Saturday he got an order for double Kara’s usual, and when someone else answered the door and he saw the apartment filled with people playing board games he sighed in relief. He figured Kara must just be a really social person who enjoyed having people over to eat pizza multiple times a week. Kinda weird, but whatever. He wasn’t judging.

Kai delivered enough potstickers to feed a small army to Kara Danvers every Thursday. Sometimes she would order take-out on other days of the week, but she always ordered delivery, and the most potstickers, on Thursdays. When she answered the door the first time, eyes wide and expression totally blissed out, he knew exactly what was going on. He didn’t smell weed on her, but it was totally possible she had a balcony she was smoking on or maybe she just did edibles, but he was quite sure of his deductions. She didn’t strike him as a pothead, and he had no idea why she would choose to get baked on Thursday nights, but what else could it be? Who else could eat that many postickers in one sitting without being high as a kite with the munchies.

Janet was a cashier at the local supermarket. She saw Kara come in all the time, and out of curiosity she once asked Kara why she needed so many boxes of Mac and Cheese. Kara had replied that ‘_it only lasts half a week, I’ll be back again in a few days’ _and so Janet decided that Kara had to be the nicest millennial she had ever met. That, and she must make a lot of money, because how else could she be buying food for the food bank multiple times a week?

Elizabeth worked at Noonan’s, both as a cashier and also in the back to help bake the pastries when they were short staffed, so she was well aware of how many calories were in a sticky bun. It was more than 500, and Kara Danvers usually ordered 6. That itself wasn’t unusual, people ordered a half a dozen or a dozen for their offices all the time, but Kara got them in a bag, always refusing the box because _‘they won’t last that long, anyways’ _and was usually onto her second or third by the time her large whole milk latte, 2 pumps pumpkin, 1 pump caramel, extra whip was finished. Elizabeth knew, just by looking at Kara, that there was no way those sticky buns weren’t coming back up later. Kara was so happy and kind, and Elizabeth wanted to help her. She tried to befriend her, and dropped plenty of casual mentions in conversation of a local support center, even going so far as to hang up a poster advertising for a bulimia clinic, though Kara never seemed to notice.

She kept trying, until one day Supergirl came into Noonan’s and casually ordered Kara’s regular and inhaled half the pastries they had left while waiting for the coffee. After that, she always slipped in an extra bun or two to Kara’s order. She needed the calories – saving the city must be hard work.


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, but I just didn't have time to finish it yesterday. Day 5 will hopefully be posted later today as well.
> 
> Also - I am definitely open to prompts! Comment here or find me on tumblr @annaceccc

From the very first time Kara walked into her office alongside Clark Kent, looking all adorable in her pastel pink cardigan, Lena was smitten. Kara radiated this kindness, this genuine sense of, well, goodness, and Lena was drawn to it like a moth to flame. Kara was so different, so very opposite to everything and everyone else in Lena’s life as a high powered CEO and heiress, and she liked her all the more for it. She found herself wanting to get to know Kara, to befriend her, to be the cause of that glorious toothy grin, and Lena wasn’t in the habit of denying herself things that she wanted.

So she invited Kara to parties, to lunches, gave Kara unrestricted access to her office, and filled Kara’s office with flowers. The gestures were friendly, maybe bordering on more, but at first Lena kept very tight control of herself. Kara Danvers was too good for this world, and certainly too good for Lena herself. She wouldn’t taint the only bright light in her life with her own, inescapable shadow.

They grew closer, Lena started to be invited to game night, and soon enough found herself being absorbed into Kara’s group. It was an amazing thing, the friendships, the sense of camaraderie, and Lena couldn’t quite believe it. Couldn’t quite understand what she had done to deserve it. Becoming friends with Kara had somehow earned her a roll in Kara’s life and everything that came along with it. And she loved it.

She loved Kara. The realization shook Lena to her core. It came out of nowhere, on a Thursday, in the middle of eating a burger. Kara was eating her own with her usual enthusiasm and had gotten a bit of mustard on the tip of her nose. Lena smiled indulgently and indicated it to Kara with her own napkin. Kara blushed, and Lena thought, _God, I love that woman_. It wasn’t particularly romantic and didn’t stem from some great event or drunken night or intense introspection. It simply was, and as terrifying as it was, it felt right, normal, natural. That might of been why it was so scary to Lena. It was undeniable, once she realized it. Lena loved Kara. It felt like it had always been so and always would be.

That led to her new addiction to the addendum, ‘as friends’. Lena was well aware of her own sexuality, she was unapologetically bisexual and had dated both men and women in the past, and she knew herself well enough to know that the feelings she had for Kara were far from platonic. However, she shoved those thoughts down into her little boxes and focused on repeating her new mantra to herself. She loved Kara ‘as a friend’. Kara was the best ‘friend’ she had ever had. She wanted to touch Kara’s hair because ‘friends’ did that kind of thing. She wanted to hug Kara all the time because they were such great ‘friends’. That was also why she felt like she could never get close enough, why when they sat on the couch together Lena wanted to press every part of her body to Kara’s and spoon like there was no tomorrow. It was all because they were such close ‘friends’.

Unfortunately for Lena, friends did things together like shopping. And she, as a friend should not have her eyeballs almost pop out of her head watching Kara try on dresses for an upcoming work party. She, as a friend, should not have suggested that Kara try on a suit for her own personal enjoyment. She also should not have saved a very detailed mental image of said best friend in said suit for later review. The physical attraction was hard to get over, maybe even impossible, but Lena tried her best. She pushed through. Lena was doing so well, she almost had a handle on it. Until she made the mistake of inviting Kara to workout with her at L-Corp’s gym.

Kara’s regular wardrobe was tasteful, modest, and usually covered most of her legs and her arms and her collarbones, really all the interesting parts. So when she showed up at the gym in a tank top and yoga pants, Lena was floored. Her shoulders, and her arms...her biceps, they were all on display. The tank top was tight and maybe it was all in her head but she swore she could see the outline of abdominal muscles through the material. The yoga pants were skin tight and left nothing to the imagination, hugging every curve of her strong thighs and toned calves, not to mention her ass. Lena actually felt the saliva pool in her mouth.

She focused on her own standing bicycle and chanted her mantra in her head, pushing herself twice as hard as normal in an attempt to get her blood flowing back to where it should be and out of her cheeks and her crotch. Kara was straight, and they were friends. Best friends, but just friends. Lena was sore for days after the workout, and used any excuse she could find to avoid a repeat incident. Lena tried to be a good person, but she wasn’t a saint, and her self control would only hold out for so long.

It ended up not being Kara’s body that did her in. No, it was her brain. Lena could be a shallow person, she was only human, but most of what attracted her to Kara had more to do with what was on the inside than what was on the outside. Lena was finishing up some last minute changes to a lab protocol for a new clinical trial before lunch while Kara waited patiently, twiddling with the hem of her sweater as she usually did. Lena was almost done with her edits when Kara looked over, scanning the page quickly before looking away and picking at her fingernails before speaking softly.

‘Lena, I don’t know much about it, but have you thought of modifying the endotoxin so that can’t bind when MHC-I is present on the cell? I think that might lessen the risks if it ends up diffusing away from the tumor. I know the protocol makes that unlikely, but it never hurts to be safe.’

Lena blinked slowly at Kara, digesting the information. It’d be difficult, and she’d have to discuss it with her proteonomics team, but Kara was right.

‘How did you…?’

Lena tried not to gape like a fish at Kara. Kara was a journalist, not a doctor or an immunologist or biologist or anything that would require that sort of knowledge and understanding.

‘I always liked science.’

‘You _liked science_?’

Lena was a nerd, and being a nerd, she loved other nerds. Intelligence was one of the more attractive things to her, and _Kara liked science_.

Lena’s self control was hanging on by it’s very last thread. Why did Kara have to be so goddamn perfect? Every time Lena thought she got a handle on her very non-platonic love for her best friend, Kara would do something else to make it come back with all the speed and subtlety of a freight train. It wasn’t fair – all Lena was trying to do was a be a good friend, but Kara was making it very difficult. Impossible, really.

Lena closed the distance between them and kissed Kara on the mouth. She couldn’t help it. She had been so good for so long, but she couldn’t hold back any longer. Honestly, she was only human.

Kara made a small squeak of surprise before she melted and kissed Lena back, briefly, before pulling back.

‘Wait! Lena… Lena you don’t… we can’t… I have to tell you…’

‘What Kara?’

‘I’m Supergirl.’

Lena froze. She thought it over. Felt a twinge of hurt, and then pushed past it. It didn’t change anything, Kara was still Kara. And just when she thought the woman couldn’t get any more perfect, now she was a goddamn superhero.

She kissed Kara again. Harder.


	4. Tweets

Kara didn’t have any social media accounts. She knew that was a bit strange for someone of her generation, but she found it so… meaningless and would much rather spend her time and energy talking with people and friends in person, rather than via an app or the internet. She _knew_ about them, of course, Facebook and Instagram and Twitter and something called Tumblr, but she didn’t have accounts of her own.

She was working on a regular Wednesday, typing up a fluff piece that she was due to submit to Snapper later that afternoon, when she suddenly heard Alex in her ear.

‘Supergirl? We need you at the DEO. There’s been… a situation.’

Kara quickly closed down her browser and shut her laptop, keeping in mind not to shut it too hard as to damage it, and made her way out of the building as quickly as (humanly) possible. Within five minutes she was touching down at the DEO, in her suit and with her signature curls flowing out behind her.

As she walked into the building she blinked in surprise as a camera flashed at her. Winn looked down at the preview screen and grinned.

‘Yeah, that’s actually a good one.’

‘What’s going on?’ Kara was confused. Alex, J’onn and Winn were waiting for her but the rest of the DEO agents were going about their usual business as if nothing was amiss. It certainly didn’t look like there was a threat to the city. Her attention was pulled to the big screen behind them where...Twitter was pulled up on the screen?

Alex noticed where Kara’s attention had drifted and grimaced.

‘You’ve had your share of social media imitators over the years - most of them never seemed legitimate enough to cause any damage, and the few that have we’ve been able to shut down pretty quickly.’

‘Okay… so what’s the issue?’ Kara cocked her head to the side, reading the page and looking at the circular picture of her, holding up a kitten and grinning widely.

Supergirl @therealsupergirl

_Saving the citizens (and cats) of National City_

‘There’s someone though that scored a few pretty causal pictures of you, probably a photographer or paparazzi, and some were photo-shopped to make them look like selfies, personal photos. Basically, the people believe that this is you. It’s not verified, but all requests are on hold right now for that so people don’t think it’s weird’.

‘So take it down? Can’t Winn do that?’

Alex looked over to Winn, who nodded and took the obvious cue to take over the conversation.

‘I can, of course, and I did. The thing is, it sort of blew up really fast, and now people have all sorts of screenshots from the tweets and they’re becoming memes and just… its a whole thing. We might need you to create an account, a real one, and do some damage control. Prove that it’s the real you, and then either deny some of the statements or just...distract them.’

‘Damage control?! What were they tweeting about??’

Winn used his tablet to scroll down, letting the page do the talking. Apparently the account had been active for a little over a week, and most of the posts were normal, lighthearted comments after some of her rescues along with pictures to give credibility to the fake account. The more _interesting_ posts were the retweets of others users posts – namely other well known women of National City.

She zeroed in on the tweet of something Lena had posted from the day before. Likely it was a company post as she didn’t think Lena had time to manage her own accounts. There was a photo taken from a press conference a few weeks ago, Lena standing at the microphone in a tailored emerald suit, her hair in a perfectly sleek ponytail.

Lena Luthor @LenaKLuthor

I’m thrilled to announce L-Corp will soon be unveiling our newest technology to help ensure the safety of all the citizens of National City. More details coming soon!

Then Kara saw the small caption above it, right after the small arrows that signified a retweet.

Supergirl @therealsupergirl

I’m sure whatever it is will be great, but I’m more interested in her ‘unveiling’ what’s underneath that suit.

The caption was followed by a series of emojis, one looking like a tongue and another a few water droplets. Kara might be new to social media, but the meaning was still quite clear. Her jaw dropped.

‘Uh...’

Winn had the decency to look sheepish while Alex looked like she wanted to simultaneously laugh and cry. J’onn was avoiding eye contact with one of his hands of the back of his neck.

‘Right. Yeah, let’s just… make me an account and we can post about saving people and stuff. Make sure they know that that wasn’t me.’

Alex nodded and Winn was already typing away on his tablet when Kara felt her phone vibrate in the hidden pocket of the suit, indicating that Kara was receiving a call.

It was Lena.

‘Hey, uhh Lena! Hi!’

‘Kara….’ Lena drew out her name in a way that Kara could just picture her matching raised eyebrow. ‘Is there anything you wanted to tell me?’

‘Uhh...’


	5. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from your regularly scheduled Supercorp for a bit of good ol' season 1 Supercat.

‘Kiera!’

Cat’s shrill voice echoed through the office, evoking sympathetic winces from all those who heard it. Cat had many different tones of voice, with many nuances to each tone, and Kara knew every single one of them. This one – it wasn’t good, and didn’t bode well for her making it home to game night at a reasonable hour.

She hurried into Cat’s office, pencil and notebook clutched to her chest with a white knuckled grip, already planning how she would either grab two aspirin or a tumbler of M&Ms depending on whether Ms. Grant’s eyebrow was twitching or her leg was bouncing.

Today it was the leg, so it was time for M&Ms. Kara immediately shuffled to the bar where she kept the glasses and the supersized resealable bag of candies. Cat knew she was there, of course, but kept staring down at the clutter of documents and photos spread out on her desk, choosing to wait until she had received her snack to give Kara the inevitable talking to and/or near impossible list of tasks to be accomplished within the next hour.

‘Kiera. Look at these photos. What do you see?’

There were models, girls, wearing varying amount of what looked to be expensive clothing. Kara looked hard at the photos, trying to see what she should be seeing, but coming up short.

‘Models, Ms. Grant. Models wearing very nice clothes.’

Cat made a small hmpff sound and smiled just slightly to herself before pulling her expression back to its original tight lipped, unimpressed look.

‘I’m quite surprised you recognize that, Kiera, given your dismal sense of fashion. But look at this one,’ she pointed at one photo in particular, ‘Look at this photo. It’s horrible! They chose the wrong model for this sleeveless cut. A blouse like that is meant to show off the arms, and she looks like she eats 3 pieces of lettuce and 1 almond a day and struggles to lift her own handbag!’

Kara really didn’t see what was so wrong with it, but she nodded empathetically anyways. If there was one thing she learned working at Catco, it was that Ms. Grant was always right.

Cat wasn’t finished, no, she needed to emphasize her point.

‘No, that blouse needs to be worn by a strong, fit, woman. Someone who has at the very least visited a gym. Why they chose her I will never understand…. it’d be like _you_ wearing it.’

Cat reached out to grasp Kara’s bicep, within easy reach as she had her hands braced on the desk looking down at the photos, and when her hand didn’t close nearly as much around it as she would have expected, she froze. Then she squeezed.

Kara’s arms were solid. Thick, and muscular, partially due to her Kryptonian physiology and partly to do with all the work that went into saving National City. She usually hid them, of course, under looser clothing and sweaters, but now there was no escaping Cat’s gaze.

Cat looked like the cat that caught the canary, and was still gripping tightly to Kara’s bicep.

‘Kiera. Do you work out?’

Kara blushed heavily, swallowing as she tried to think of a reasonable story. Ms. Grant knew how much time she spent at work, it wouldn’t be feasible for her to somehow be a gym rat on top of it all. But she had to say _something_.

‘I did sports, in college. I still work out, in the mornings. Sometimes. Habit.’

Cat narrowed her eyes and looked at Kara very closely, tilting her head to the side as she pondered whatever she was thinking about. Kara wondered if this was how it felt to be looked at with her xray vision.

‘I have to get these ready in less than 24 hours and that means I don’t have time to schedule another photoshoot or hire another model. You’ll just have to do.’

‘But...uhh….Ms. Grant I couldn’t possibly...’

‘No no, you’ll be fine. We’ll take the photo so your face isn’t even it. I’ll take the photo in the old studio on 7, and the blouse should be in the closet on 4. Pair it with skinny jeans – I’m assuming you have legs to match those arms?’

Kara stared at Cat, unsure exactly how she had gotten herself into this. She couldn’t be a model for the magazine!

‘Well, what are you waiting for? Chop chop!’


	6. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun - what if Saskia came to National City?

The flight from Melbourne to National City was extremely long, and that was saying something seeing as Saskia was well acquainted with flying and international travel for business. Since she was traveling to National City for work, and becuase she had recently made partner, she was thankfully able to fly business class and spent the better part of the flight lying down with a complimentary silk eye shield covering her face. She didn’t manage to sleep much at all, but at least the food was good, and the waitress was passably cute, though she didn’t seem to notice that Saskia was trying to flirt with her.

The trip passed without any major issues, and soon enough she was all checked in to her suite at the hotel. It was still early in National City, and she didn’t have anything to do work wise until a series of meetings starting the following morning, so she decided to venture out and get herself a passable cup of coffee, and maybe, if she was lucky, someone to pass some time with. She always did sleep better after a good orgasm, jetlag or no jetlag.

Her hotel was located right the in the city center, a high rise modern looking building that was quite to Saskia’s taste. The buildings surrounding it were of similar style, and she recognized the gleaming names on the sides of them as being the biggest corporations in the National City. She was definitely in the nicest part of town, which bode quite well for her coffee search. Surely she’d be able to find something decent.

She spied a quaint looking place called Noonan’s right at the foot of the Catco building and decided to give it a shot. It was a bit cutesy looking but the smell when she walked in assured her that she had made a good choice. She ordered a large black coffee and sat in a corner seat by the window to wait, scrolling through her phone.

It was warm in National City, much warmer than it had been at home, and the cafe was toasty so she shed her suit jacket, leaving her in just the silky black camisole she had underneath. Her view gave her the ability to see all the people in the cafe as well as those walking by outside, and so she stayed quite a while, sipping her very good coffee and people watching.

Saskia decided that National City must have a higher than average ratio of attractive people – either that or she was just desperate. Just as she had the thought her theory was further confirmed as one of the most attractive women she had seen in a long time entered the cafe, the smile on her face bright enough to light up the whole room.

The blond woman had her hair up in a ponytail and was dressed in fully buttoned button-down tucked into a pair of dress pants, a pair of square rimmed glasses completing the perky and innocent look. She was not at all Saskia’s usual type, but the appeal was there just the same. She had a great imagination, and it was currently occupied by imagining everything that the clothing was hiding. So maybe it wasn’t just National City, maybe it just had been too long.

Her musing was interrupted when said attractive blond woman looked over, directly at her, and beamed. Her entire face lit up and she stared at Saskia while finishing her order, practically bouncing on her toes in excitement. Saskia had absolutely no idea why the woman would be looking at her like that, and checked behind herself several times to see if there was a particularly nice painting on the wall or something.

The mystery was solved when the woman walked over, still grinning widely, and called out.

‘Lena! Hi!’

Saskia raised an eyebrow. Who was Lena? Obviously the woman had mistaken her for someone else, though that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to take advantage of the opportunity to get to know the blond woman a bit (hopefully a lot) better.

‘My name’s Saskia, though _you_ can call me anything you’d like.’

Her voice seemed to startle the blond, who gaped like a fish at her for a few moments before recovering herself.

‘Oh! I’m so sorry, you just, you look exactly like Lena. Luthor, Lena Luthor. She’s my best friend, and wow, geez you look exactly like her. You could be her evil twin. Oh, that was rude. I’m sorry. I don’t mean that you’re evil, just that you could be her twin. And usually one twin is evil, and she’s definitely not the evil one so that would leave you, and… I’m going to stop talking now.’

Saskia couldn’t help but find the rambling quite adorable and smirked at how obviously flustered the woman was. Again, not her usual type, but she couldn’t help how much fun she was having.

‘Hmm… Yes I’d have to agree with you – I’d have to be the evil one in the situation. They always seem to have more fun, if you know what I mean.’

Her tone of voice and the way she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow would leave few doubts in most peoples mind exactly what she meant by the statement, but the blond seemed to be rather clueless and just laughed awkwardly, unsure of what to make of Saskia.

‘Uhm, okay. I’m Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers. I’m a reporter for Catco.’

Kara held out her hand and Saskia shook it, taken aback slightly at how firm her grip was.

‘Nice to me you, Kara. I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.’

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, seemingly thinking hard about something.

‘I hope not either.’


	7. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day 6's Supercat.

Kara was still in a slight state of shock as she rushed off to the fourth floor wardrobe department of Catco, a picture of the blouse that she was supposed to retrieve in hand. Surely Ms. Grant wasn’t actually serious – she couldn’t possibly expect Kara to be able to model! Catco was the biggest news outlet in National City, not to mention one of the largest in the whole country, and she was just an assistant. Definitely not a model, and she didn’t even want to think about what Alex would say on her jeopardizing her secret identity.

The shirt probably wouldn’t even fit her anyways – as Ms. Grant had so clearly pointed out, her arms were strong and her shoulders matched them, which meant that she usually had to buy shirts in a larger size than her small stomach would indicate. There was no way that the shirt meant to fit on that model would fit on Kara, but at least then that would be the end of it.

So maybe Kara wasn’t that well informed about Catco’s wardrobe department, because as it turned out they had the blouse in multiple sizes, including one that she had been assured by the perky attendant would fit her perfectly. She conveyed the rest of Ms. Grant’s request and was given a pair of what she assumed were garishly expensive skinny jeans, a belt and leather ankle boots to go with it. She clutched the items nervously and headed back up to the office, chewing absentmindedly on her lower lip as the elevator dinged.

Cat was walking over towards her private elevator just as Kara arrived back on the top floor. She lifted her chin and peered at the items of clothing in Kara’s hands, before nodding to herself, seemingly satisfied.

‘That’ll do just fine. Get changed and meet me in the studio on the seventh floor in 5 minutes.’

Without another look Cat walked off, leaving Kara to head towards the bathrooms to get changed. She walked to the bathroom at human speed but once she locked herself into the biggest stall she used her abilities to change her clothes more quickly, pleasantly surprised by how well the clothes fit her. She had to admit, the employee working in the wardrobe department was a great judge of size, as the jeans fit like they were made for her.

She unlocked the stall and peered into the mirror, taking in her appearance. It definitely wasn’t her normal look, but she could see herself wearing the outfit outside of work, maybe on a casual date, if she actually ever stopped working for long enough to find a date. Between working for Ms. Grant and her Supergirl duties, her romantic life had been seriously lacking as of late.

It didn’t help that she had a slightly inappropriate crush on her boss that probably prevented her from seeing other romantic prospects, even if they were right in front of her face.

Kara fixed her ponytail and shrugged at her reflection before heading down to the studio. She found Cat messing with a camera which was set up in front of a large white background, strong lights already illuminating the area. Kara stood watching, wringing her hands and waiting for Ms. Grant to notice her.

Cat was muttering to herself about how lucky they were that the rest of the photos had been taken against a similar background but as she turned towards Kara she quickly stopped, her mouth staying just slightly open as she took in the whole outfit. She tilted her head to the side and walked a slow circle around Kara, her hand reaching out as if to touch her but never quite connecting.

As she returned to face Kara there was a soft smile on her face, almost tentative, and she reached up to tug the ponytail holder out of Kara’s hair, letting her natural curls fall to frame her face. Kara’s breath caught in her throat as Cat ran her fingers along her scalp to neaten her part just slightly. She was ready to clutch on to her classes protectively, but Cat didn’t make a move to remove them, instead she stepped back.

Kara immediately felt more comfortable but at the same time she felt a sense of disappointment, instantly missing the way her heart beat faster and her breath caught with their close proximity.

‘Better.’

Kara wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not, but she thought that Cat’s voice sounded different, lower than normal and slightly gravely, but it was hard to tell with just a single word. Something about it though, either the tone or the one word compliment, made her blush heavily.

‘Well, go on then. Go… be yourself, but a bit more confident. Stand up straight and for god’s sake roll your shoulders back!’

It was a subconscious thing, the posture differences between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and to be honest she didn’t know which version was more true to who she really was. Stepping up in front of the background and under the lights, she tried to to relax and channel just a bit of her alter ego. She squared her shoulders and let the air of confidence overtake her. She could do this.

Cat asked her to do a variety of different poses, and as she promised most had her face obscured in some way. It was strangely easy and felt much more natural than what Kara would have expected, though it might have been just because of Cat. As nervous as she could sometimes make Kara, she simultaneously made her feel more confident with a few words than even the supersuit could lend her.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes before Cat was satisfied and called Kara over to see the photos. They’d go to editing later of course, but Cat could see a preview of each on the large tablet she connected to the camera. As strong as the lights had felt beating down on Kara they looked surprisingly soft in the photos, and Kara actually found herself liking most of them.

Cat made little noises of satisfaction or disgruntlement as she clicked through the pictures before she landed on one she particularly liked.

‘Beautiful.’ Cat’s voice was so quiet that Kara wasn’t sure she was meant to hear it. Cat clicked past it once before going immediately back again.

‘This is the one. It it okay?’

Kara noted that Cat was genuinely asking for her opinion. As much as this whole thing hadn’t been her idea, one word from Kara and she knew Cat wouldn’t publish the pictures, would scrap this whole thing. She felt a bit weird about it, and yes Alex would be angry, but she did like the photo. Her face was visible, but between the angle, the way it caught the light and her hair falling in front, you’d never recognize her.

‘Yes, Ms. Grant. It’s very nice.’

They had gotten very close together again, both bent down peering at the tablet, and Kara couldn’t help but think about how intimate the whole thing felt. The moment dragged on for what felt like forever before Cat shook herself out of it and stepped back, creating some distance between them.

‘You’re quite the natural, Kara. If you ever want to do this again, just say the word. I daresay you’d look quite dashing in some darker colors, maybe red and blue.’

Cat sauntered out of the room with a wink, leaving Kara to stand there and gape. She was so surprised to hear her name being pronounced correctly that she almost missed the last part of the sentence. Did that mean…?


	8. Message recieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Saskia's visit in National City. There might be a part 3 later if y'all want.

Saskia had almost completely forgotten about her encounter with Kara, between exploring the city and all of her work meetings she had quite the busy schedule, that was until during a charity gala she was attending in her boss’ stead when she almost ran directly into her.

She was on her second glass of champagne and was extremely ready for the evening to be over, looking down her phone as she headed back towards the bar, when they almost collided. She looked up at the same time as she instinctively reached out to gain her balance on her dangerously high Louboutins, catching herself on Kara’s surprisingly solid shoulder.

‘Oh! Kara, right? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.’

Kara smiled at her, not at all unsteady on her own more modest heels.

‘It’s alright, really. Good to see you again, Saskia.’

Her night had definitely just gotten more interesting. Of all the people she expected to see tonight, celebrities, politicians, and other people with more money than they knew what to do with, Kara hadn’t been one of them.

‘Are you here reporting on the gala?’

Saskia wasn’t great at being subtle, but that was the only way she could think of asking what she was doing there without simply inquiring how she could afford the $5000/plate price tag.

‘Oh, no, I’m not working tonight. A friend of mine is one of the organizers of the event, I’m here as her guest.’

Saskia nodded, unsurprised to find out Kara knew people in high places. There was just something about her.

‘Well I’m glad you’re here. This is a nice break from being leered at by middle aged men while their wives pretend not to notice.’

Kara laughed at that, genuinely, and Saskia gave herself a mental pat of the back. She hadn’t been sure at the cafe, but Kara’s eyes had wandered a few too many times down to her chest for her to be entirely straight. No, she definitely had a chance.

Just as she thought that, Kara seemed to notice someone behind her and Saskia lost her attention alltogether.

‘Lena!’

Saskia turned around and her jaw actually dropped as she watched a mirror image of herself walked over. It was uncanny, the other woman looked _exactly_ like her, and something about her posture and confidence even seemed the same.

The woman, Lena, noticed her and startled, before seeming to collect herself and harden again, regaining her composure perfectly. So she was no stranger to hiding her emotions. Interesting.

‘I don’t believe we’ve met. Lena Luthor.’

‘Saskia de Merindol. Nice to meet you, I’m not from here but I’ve heard great things about L-Corp.’

They shook hands and Saskia felt strange that they were just going to ignore the fact that they were practically identical, but she went with it. Lena’s attentions had shifted completely to Kara, who she was looking at with a small smile on her face.

‘Kara. I’m so sorry, I got caught up with a few investors. I’ve been so neglectful, I hope you haven’t been terribly bored.’

Kara blushed and shook her head demurely.

‘No, no, Lena it’s fine. Really. I’ve having a great time. I was just talking with Saskia here.’

‘Wonderful.’

Lena’s tight smile showed Saskia how much she truly did _not _think that was wonderful, and suddenly Saskia realized that they had much more in common than just their looks. As Lena excused the two of them, claiming to need a few moments with Kara in private, Saskia did not miss the way Lena’s hand rested on the small of Kara’s back or the warning glance she sent back to her as she guided Kara away.

Message received. She would find someone else to set her eye on while in National City. Maybe their resident Superhero? It was unrealistic, but what did she have to lose?


End file.
